Saat Mimpi Burukku Menjadi Nyata
by Fei Mei
Summary: George sering bermimpi dalam tidurnya tentang kematian saudara kembarnya, Fred. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mimpi buruknya itu malah menjadi kenyataan.


Fei masih depresi atas kematian Fred, makanya Fei bikin fic yang satu ini D':. Memakai sudut pandang George Weasley.

Disclaimer: HP punya JKR.

.

.

.

_Aku melihat sekelilingku. Semua orang memegang tongkat sihir dan menyerukan mantra, menyerang siapa pun yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Aku pun ada disana, menggenggam tongkat sihirku seperti yang lain._

_Tetapi, dimana aku? Tempat apa ini? Semuanya terlihat samar-samar, aku tidak tahu dimana aku berdiri saat ini. Dimana Fred? Biasanya kami selalu bersama kemana pun. Kulihat sekelilingku dan aku tidak menemukan saudara kembarku itu. Aku berjalan masuk ke suatu ruangan yang cukup besar, kelihatannya sih seperti aula besar di Hogwarts. Kulihat Dad dan Percy, dan keluargaku yang lainnya ada di pojok ruangan besar itu. Meski hanya melihat punggung mereka, aku yakin kalau itu keluargaku._

_Aku mendekati keluargaku. Kulihat Fred tidak ada diantara mereka. Dimana dia? Tiba-tiba saja aku lupa bernafas saat aku…saat aku melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak di lantai. Pantas saja aku melihat Percy menangis meraung-raung. Pantas saja Mum berlutut dan memeluk tubuh yang tergeletak dan tak bernyawa itu. Tubuh Fred._

Seketika itu aku terbangun dari tidur dengan terengah-engah. Astaga, cuma mimpi ternyata! Tetapi kenapa rasanya nyata sekali? Kulihat samping kananku, Fred masih tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Menghembuskan nafas berat, aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Dasar aku bodoh, itu kan hanya mimpi. Fred masih ada di sampingku, kok. Tidak mungkin ia akan 'meninggalkan'ku.

Fred adalah saudara sekaligus sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, cita-cita kami sama, apa yang kami pikirkan selalu sama, bahkan tidak jarang kami mengatakan sesuatu yang spontan bersama-sama. Mungkinkah itu karena kami kembar identik? Ya, mungkin saja. Dan lihat toko kami, ini cita-cita kami bersama. Sebenarnya, sih, Fred yang paling berambisi untuk punya toko ini. Dan asal kalian tahu, Fred yang paling banyak punya ide untuk produk-produk kami.

Saudara kembarku itu adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku kehilangan dia. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau tidak ada dia. Aku yakin aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa dia. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan meninggalkanku sampai…sampai mimpi barusan. Ya sudahlah, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah hari ini sehingga dapat mimpi buruk yang tak mungkin terjadi seperti itu. Toh, Freddie masih hidup kan? Sebaiknya aku abaikan mimpi itu, lupakan saja, dan kembali tidur.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat menurutku, mungkin karena aku mendapat mimpi yang sama hampir setiap hari. Mimpi apa? Mimpi burukku tentang Fred. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mimpi itu menghantuiku terus-terusan. Kalau kata muggle, jika suatu mimpi tidak diceritakan pada orang lain, mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Nah lho, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau mimpiku jadi kenyataan, tetapi aku harus menceritakannya pada siapa? Dan bagaimana menceritakannya?

Akhirnya aku pun menceritakannya pada sahabatku sendiri, Fred. Untuk pertama kalinya kami serius satu sama lain, tidak menyambungkan kalimat-kalimatku dengan lelucon. Ingat cerita tentang aku kehilangan salah satu telingaku? Aku membuat lelucon tentang itu dan kami tertawa. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Aku menceritakan mimpiku dengan serius, dan Fred mendengarkannya juga dengan serius.

"Jangan khawatir Georgie, itu hanya mimpi. Sekalipun akan menjadi nyata, mungkin memang sudah jadi jalan hidupku. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," hanya itu komentarnya saat aku selesai menceritakan mimpi gilaku.

"Kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Kau tidak tahu perasaanku saat melihat mimpi itu, Fred!" desahku.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, George, tetapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kita kembar, ingat? Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil, selalu. Tentu saja aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tetapi yang kau lihat itu kan hanya mimpi, George, bisa saja tidak akan jadi nyata, kan? Jangan pesimis…" katanya lagi.

Oke, mungkin aku memang terlalu pesimis dalam menanggapi mimpi burukku itu, mimpi bahwa Fred mati. Setelah menceritakan tentang mimpiku, bebanku seperti terangkat sedikit. Aku masih percaya kata-kata muggle tentang mimpi, dan aku berharap setelah menceritakannya pada Fred, mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur belaka.

Hari ini adalah hari besar, 2 Mei 1998. Tebak apa yang membuatku berkata ini adalah hari besar. Yep, aku, George, dan anggota Orde Phoenix akan datang ke Hogwarts. Kami siap untuk perang disana bersama dengan Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan yang lainnya.

Ketakutanku makin menjadi-jadi. Hal ini disebabkan mimpi buruk yang sering hadir dalam tidurku. Inti dari mimpiku itu tetap sama, yaitu tentang kematian Fred. Tetapi semakin lama penglihatanku dalam mimpi itu makin jelas. Awalnya hanya buram dan aku hanya bisa melihat anggota keluargaku. Dan terakhir, dua hari yang lalu semua terlihat jelas. Di mimpiku, aku ada di Hogwarts, ada perang disana. Dan tubuh Fred pun makin jelas, beserta tubuh-tubuh murid Hogwarts yang mati lainnya. Itulah yang membuatku takut. Aku tahu suatu saat, cepat atau lambat perang ini akan terjadi. Aku juga tahu suatu saat nanti, antara aku dan Fred akan ada yang meninggalkan dunia ini duluan. Tetapi aku tidak mau secepat ini…

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Georgie, jangan khawatir. Kita semua –Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Ginny, kau dan aku akan pulang ke rumah sama-sama, bahkan mungkin Harry dan Hermione juga akan datang!" kata Fred mencoba menyemangatiku.

Dan inilah saatnya. Pelahap Maut sudah menunggu di luar istana. Aku dan anggota Orde dan LD sudah bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Aku ingin ada disamping Fred, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Freddie?" tanyaku. Duh, bodoh sekali pertanyaanku!

"Ya," jawab Fred tersenyum. Tetapi aku mendengar suaranya bergetar. Dia tegang sepertinya, sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Hei, aku juga," kataku sambil menyenggol sikunya dan tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sangat berharap itu bukan terakhir kalinya kami dapat tersenyum bersama-sama seperti itu.

Pelahap Maut kini sudah bisa masuk ke istana Hogwarts. Inilah saatnya untuk perang. Aku ingin tetap berada disisi Fred, tapi kini saudara kembarku sudah bersama Percy. Oh, mungkin kalian belum tahu, tapi Fred-lah orang pertama di keluarga kami (selain Mum) yang mau memaafkan Percy.

Perang makin seru kelihatannya, dan pikiranku makin melayang memikirkan Fred. Haruskah aku mencari Fred sekarang? Tidak, aku yakin ia aman bersama Percy. Kuharap begitu, semua orang juga pasti berharap demikian.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Voldemort berbicara dalam kepalaku, seperti ia juga berbicara di kepala semua orang saat ini. Ia menyuruh semua pengikutnya untuk mundur ke Hutan Terlarang, agar kami dapat mengubur orang-orang yang tewas dengan layak. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Bagaimana keadaan Fred?

Aku berjalan masuk ke kastil, tepatnya ke aula, seorang diri. Di kiri-kananku ada banyak tubuh tergeletak dan tak bernyawa. Ada Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, bahkan Lupin dan Tonks! Hatiku berdegup kencang. Apakah ini masih bagian dalam mimpiku? Tidak, Fred masih hidup, ia HARUS masih hidup.

Dan aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak saat aku melihat sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Sesuatu yang harusnya hanya kulihat dalam mimpiku. Sesuatu yang harusnya tak mungkin terjadi. Fred. Dia sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Ratusan kata maaf dilontarkan dari mulut Percy atas kematian Fred. Mum masih terisak-isak memeluk tubuh Fred yang ada dilantai. Dad menepuk-nepuk bahu Percy. Charlie memeluk Ginny yang menangis. Fleur merangkul Bill untuk menenangkannya. Dan aku…aku hanya diam terpaku di tempat aku berdiri. Mataku mengarah pada tubuh Fred, tapi pandanganku sebenarnya kosong.

Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini masih bagian dari mimpiku yang tidak masuk akal ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau membawanya pergi, Tuhan?

Akhirnya aku pun berlutut di samping Mum dan merangkul Fred. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, lebih kencang daripada semua tangisan di aula itu. Mum dan Dad menepuk bahuku, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan saudara kembarku ini.

Ron, Hermione, dan Harry akhirnya datang ke aula. Syukurlah adikku yang satu itu selamat. Tetapi tetap saja, Fred! Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpanya? _I'm NOTHING without HIM_!

Ron bilang kalau Harry pergi ke hutan menemui Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut. Dasar anak bodoh, kalau ia sampai terbunuh, bagaimana? Ingin sekali aku ikut Harry ke Hutan Terlarang, sekalian untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Fred.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Voldemort dan pengikutnya kembali ke Hogwarts. Mereka merantai Hagrid, dan aku tidak percaya apa yang dibawa makhluk raksasa itu. Harry. Dia tidak mungkin mati, kan? Tetapi aku senang sekali saat melihat ternyata Harry masih hidup. Aku segera melihat ke sebelah kananku, melihat kea rah Fred. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Lagi-lagi aku tersadar kalau ia sudah tidak ada.

Ini sungguh tidak lucu. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu aku mimpi tentang kematian Fred saat perang Hogwarts, dan aku makin sering memimpikan hal itu setelahnya. Kini, Fred benar-benar mati di perang Hogwarts.

Aku berkali-kali mengelak bahwa ini kenyataan. Aku mencob memukul diriku berkali-kali untuk membangun diriku dari tidur ini, dari mimpi burukku, seperti biasa. Tetapi aku sadar ternyata aku sedang tidak bermimpi.

Mimpi burukku kini telah menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

Fei ga perlu banyak curcol lagi disini, tapi minta review boleh kan?


End file.
